binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bin Weevils.com - A Beginners Guide
Bin Weevils is a 3D online entertainment platform game for children. Using feedback and demands from its 2 million registered 7-15 year-olds this virtual world allows children to take control in a way similar to Second Life; but in a safe and monitored environment. Bin Weevils allows children to create an avatar (A Bin Weevill) for free, make friends, play games, watch TV shows and cartoons, read book previews in an online library and enter competitions! How to look after your weevil Users need to survive in the Bin by staying fit, fed and financed. To do so children must build on their social skills and rely on one another to complete missions, tasks and maintain virtual jobs. In return they earn “Mulch” (virtual currency) to spend in the Shopping Mall where they can grab a bite to eat or visit one of many stores to pick up a new state of the art remote control helicopter for their Nests (virtual homes). Extra Information Children can connect and communicate with others through save and moderated live chat, visits to other BinNests (homes), or the official new BinWeevils blog. BinWeevils is a fantastic opportunity for children to communicate with their friends and have fun in a safe online environment. The chat function on the site is a great way for children to make friends, giving them the confidence and comfort of chatting behind their BinWeevil avatar. Stimulating children’s imagination, Bin Weevils encourages users to explore new areas within its BinScape – to travel to a virtual island, to buy and design virtual homes, or create their own businesses. In a world where children are treated like adults, they are giving an opportunity to build their world the way they like it – fun and colorful, where the sky is hardly the limit. A core part of Bin Weevils’ philosophy is to educate children in aspects of life such as healthy eating and staying active while exercising their minds with daily quizzes. Children are encouraged to nurture their BinWeevils by feeding them regularly, keeping them fit with a variety of exercises, and helping them stay happy through various activities. It is a fact that children learn better through play, this is why BinWeevils uses its 3D Online Entertainment Platform to “edutain”, a mixture of education and entertainment, to help establish valuable life skills for our users. Tapping into a child’s “dream” of being famous and popular amongst friends, Bin Weevils gives users a chance to run their own magazine or photo studio. Being a journalist within the Bin Scape is challenging but rewarding for users. Children are also able to decorate their own disco clubs to share the fun. They are able to host DJ parties for their friends, to meet new Bin Weevils and to socialise in a safe environment. Bin Tycoon Bin Tycoon is a feature that allows Bin Weevils to advance to the next stage. Bin Tycoon requires payment, but there are many things you can do when becoming a Bin Tycoon. Bin Tycoon's get VIP entrences to the latest Bin Partys. They get to earn Dosh (Virtual Currency) as a monthly salary, host parties in their Plaza, play cool SWS missions (In-Game) and buy exclusive nest items. Also, they get to make their own magazines. Category:Bin Weevils Category:Weevils & other